


Better than a XBox

by RayToTheMax



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayToTheMax/pseuds/RayToTheMax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel’s cuddles get abandoned, but he later guarantees all future cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a XBox

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rp turned fanfic, which was written with the help of the lovely mikabunny.tumblr.com  
> Hope you Enjoy!

     Joel rolled over in bed, grasping for the warm body he knows should have been lying there, when he grasps empty sheets he sits up in confusion. Then he realizes he can hear the tv in his living room running. So he stands up and trudges into the room, his pj pants pooling around his feet.

"Someone's up early" He says watching Ray, in one of Joel's old hoodies, playing some first person shooter on their couch.

  
     Ray had woken up early, for some unknown reason. Normally, he stayed awake until fairly late at night, but Joel had convinced him to come to bed early for the sake of cuddling. They'd both been pretty busy as of lately and hadn't had much time together. Ray reasoned that his body just wasn't used to sleeping for too long and since he went to bed early, he was awake early as well.

"Couldn't sleep. The XBox was calling my name." He commented, pausing the game as he looked over his shoulder, looking at Joel.

     Joel just chuckled lightly, walking behind Ray and draping his arms around the younger man. "I woke up cold and alone." He muses, nuzzling Ray.

"My cuddles were abandoned for an xbox" He teases, before walking around and sitting next to Ray on the couch.

"Got time for multiplayer?" He asks, gesturing to his controller on the coffee table.

"You poor thing." Ray teased, rolling his eyes in response. "The XBox was worth it. Sorry, not sorry." He added.

     Once Joel was sitting by him on the couch, he scooted closer, leaning close to him. Gaming was fun when he was alone, but it was just as enjoyable when Joel joined him. If not more.

"I've got time for multi-player and cuddling. Believe it or not."

"Gaming and cuddling" Joel says, with fake amazement. "You're really busting out the big guns" He squishes Ray's face for effect and grabs his controller. "What do you wanna play?" He asks, stealing Ray's glasses and setting them on his own face.

     Ray frowned when Joel stole his glasses, leaving him more or less helpless when it came to gaming. He couldn't hardly see the controller in his hands with any sort of definition. Let alone the TV screen.

"Nothing now, considering I can't see anything. Except for your dumb face if I get close enough." He said, leaning in a little closer to get a clear view of the other man.

     Joel laughed again, letting it reverberate deep in his chest. He then pulled off Ray's glasses and got so close to the man's face their breath was intertwined.

"I always thought you liked my dumb face" He says.

     Ray quickly reached out and took his glasses back on, smiling as he was able to truly appreciate Joel's features as he got closer to him.

"I do like your dumb face. Never said I didn't like it, but it's dumb." He said softly, leaning in a little closer before pulling away playfully.

"Tease" Joel muttered, before settling next to Ray again this time wrapping his arms around Ray's waist.

"I'm just gonna let you play, I'm still tired" He mumbles before kissing Ray's cheek and setting his head on the lad's shoulder.

"You know you love it, don't lie." Ray commented, laughing lightly to himself. He glanced at the controller and then over at Joel, pausing to think for a moment.

"I've already been playing for a few hours. And I guess I owe you some early morning cuddling, huh?" He said as he moved to sit himself on Joel's lap, arms wrapped around his neck loosely.

"Yay, I am winning" Joel said, switching into Cabooses' voice. "I'm way better than an xbox" He says, switching back into his normal voice and pulling Ray closer till he was practically sitting in Joel's lap.

     The blissful feeling of having Ray pressed against him was very rudely interrupted by his stomach growling very loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're pretty great. Don't let it go to your head though." Ray commented.

     With that, he relaxed into the older man's embrace, resting his forehead against his. It was good to be so close like this. Spending time together was always the highlight of his day. When Joel's stomach growled, Ray couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, the cuddling was short lived."

"Yeah, yeah" Joel muttered.

     And he then stood up, still holding Ray against him princess style.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" He asks turning towards the bedroom. "I think, yesterday, I promised a certain someone some Taco Bell."

"Hell yeah! Get some food, then I think I'm feeling an all day cuddle session with some Netflix." Ray said, grinning as he allowed Joel to all but carry him back into the bedroom.

     He really hadn't noticed just how hungry he was until Joel had mentioned food. He'd been too preoccupied with gaming.

"Good, but that does mean you have to put on pants" Joel teases, arching his eyebrow at Ray's choice of attire.

     He was wearing simple boxer briefs with Joel's hoodie. And while Joel was not going to complain about this outfit, he didn't like the idea of Ray that exposed in public.

"Well, considering it's past nap time, I guess it is pants time." Ray said, shrugging as he walked over to their dresser, retrieving a pair of his pants.

     He had been more than comfortable gaming like that, and if they went through a drive through, no one would have noticed he guessed. But Joel likely wouldn't have been okay with that.

"I'm keeping the hoodie on though." Joel laughed as he pulled a shirt of the dresser and it happened to have the dumb pants time quote.

"You will be the death of me" He says to Ray before pulling the shirt on and switching his fully pajama pants for a pair of jeans.

     He then walks up to Ray and pulls the hood up over his head and then leans down to brush noses.

"Good, I like the hoodie on you" He pulls away and smirks at the pink tinge coloring Ray's cheeks.

"Ready to go?" He says pulling on a pair of shows and lending his hand out to Ray.

     Ray, despite himself, blushed instantly when Joel pulled the hood over his head and leaned in. He loved when Joel did things like that. Even if it did get him a little more than flustered.

"You always like when I wear your clothes." He retorted.

     He slipped on a pair of shoes as well and nodded, taking Joel's hand in his as they walked out the door.

"Well it is a little more pg than my other ways of marking you" He says, while wiggling his eyebrows.

     He can see a large lovebite blooming just over the top of Ray's hoodie.

"Besides, you look cute in baggy clothes" He says as they settle into the car and start driving towards Taco Bell.

"Doesn't stop you from marking me up though." Ray commented, moving one hand to adjust his hoodie when he noticed Joel eyeing the large mark in the crook of his neck.

     It throbbed lightly, but not painfully. It was almost a pleasant sort of feeling.

"Good thing I like wearing your clothes then. You think it looks cute and I get to smell your cologne all day. Every one wins."

"An ideal situation." He says as the pull into the parking lot.

     He quickly pulls Ray in for a chaste kiss. "Which is really any situation with you" He says pulling away and stepping out of the car.

"You're so lame." Ray commented, smiling nonetheless.

     He kissed back quickly before getting out of the car as well. He shut the door and made his way over to Joel's side before entering the building, his stomach growling as soon as he smelled the food.

"But you love me" Joel says, "And let me guess, three of everything for you?" He teases, even though he fully knows both their orders.

     Which he demonstrates by walking up, ordering, and paying for their food. He does however let Ray grab his own food, and they walk back to the car with their hands interlocked.

"Hey, don't hate. It takes a lot of food to keep this amazing body of mine running in top condition." Ray mused, grinning as he followed Joel out to the car.

     Once inside, it was only a short drive back home. Ray rushed inside instantly, sitting on the floor by the coffee table as he tucked into his food.

"It must take so much energy to play video games all day" He says sarcastically, sitting next to Ray and eating his own food.

     While absentmindedly thumbing his pocket. "I love you" He says after a few moments of silence. Ray glanced over at Joel, smiling a little once more as he leaned in, resting his head against the other man's shoulder.

"I love you too. Not just because you buy me food. Aren't you special." He said, laughing lightly as he went back to eating, finishing off his food with a satisfied sigh.

"The luckiest man in the entire world." Joel said with a smiled and let his head rest on Ray's as the finished the rest of their food in silence. Once they were done he pulled away and sat on his knees facing Ray.

 

"Listen, Ray, we need to talk about something." He says, hoping he doesn't sound as nervous as he feels.

     Ray eyed Joel curiously, watching him for a long moment. What could they possibly need to talk about? It wasn't bad, was it? There was no way it was. Not with how well their relationship was going. Especially if this morning was anything to go by.

"What do we need to talk about? Everything okay?" He asked, obviously worried.  
     Joel watched the panic etch its way onto Ray's face, then realizing how he worded things.

"Oh, it's nothing bad." He says quickly standing up and pulling Ray with him.

"Hopefully this is really good." He says more for himself, but Ray still hears him.

"Yeah? Well, come on. Out with it. Stop acting so weird and just talk to me about whatever this is." Ray commented.

     He allowed himself to relax once Joel had reassured him, smiling a little as he looked at the other man, locking their gazes together affectionately.

"Ray, I know you and I have only been dating for two years." He starts, nervously. "But those have been the best two years of my life. And well, I want to spend the rest of our years together."

     Joel gets down on one new and pulls out the ring box that was stuck in his pocket.

"Ray Narvaez Jr. I've never wanted to be with someone more than I want to be with you. You complete me and balance me out in ways I didn't even know possible. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

     For a long moment, Ray simply stood there, starring at Joel in disbelief. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, because he was. He was through the roof with excitement. It was just that this had completely taken him by surprise. While Joel had been acting strangely lately, he hadn't thought it was because of this. He'd thought maybe it was just a stress response from all the work lately.

     After realizing he'd been starring quietly for a while, he grinned and nodded. "As if you have to ask. Yeah, I'll marry you. I really, really want to." He said, struggling for words.

     Joel was starting to get nervous with how silent Ray was being, but an ecstatic grin claimed his face after hearing Ray's response. Joel took out the ring from the box, it was a cushion cut diamond set in rose gold with two round rubies set against both sides of the diamond, and slid it onto Ray's ring finger.

"I love you so much" Joel whispers, standing up.

     He then reaches up, cupping Ray's cheek and kisses the man with as much passion as he can possibly squeeze into the quick contact. Ray barely even had a chance to really look at the ring before Joel's lips were on his. Not that he was complaining at all, of course. It felt so good to be kissed like that. Especially now that they were engaged. There was a lot of planning in their future, but he was completely okay with that right now. He smiled against Joel's lips, kissing back deeply as he moved his free hand to rest on the older man's shoulder affectionately.


End file.
